Borderlands Wiki talk:Community Portal
Category:Community This is the general discussion page for the wiki! New founders should leave a nice welcome message and encourage new visitors and editors to leave a note to get the conversation started. Playthrough 1 and 2? just a quick question, lets say i have done playthrough 1 and started on playthrough 2, will i still be able to play with my playthrough 1 friends on the same character? Yes, you can leave and enter any Playthrough you want, but the difficulty of #1 is trival at best when you reach the higher levels. Roland's Skills Hello people, I was wondering about Roland, his skills: Impact (Increase dmg with all weapons) Scattershot (increase shotgun dmg) Do those skills stack? If so, it would mean you increase shotgun dmg with 30% (which is alot) Thanks already, Unless otherwise officially stated, it's safe to assume that independent skills can stack on. Although I'm not sure how it is calculated, for example if the two percentages are added and then multiplied by the base damage, or if one takes priority over the other. I assume that they are just added before being multiplied. 15% damage from one skill and 15% damage from another will result in a total of 30% more damage. This is how it's always done, to the best of my knowledge.- Moskao '' Girl Power Simple question? How long is girlpower (lilith) active? ''When a skill say it last "a few seconds" it last 7 seconds And another: When you have a class mod enhancing a lvl 5 skill, will it go up to for example 8?And also, is if so, does it keep increasing like it did (for example 3% per skill level)? Yes. But it doesn't show the increase on your skill tree. A chain question to that. Does it also increase and activate lvl 0 skills? For example, will lilith Daze targets with striking while it's lvl 0 but increased with a class mod? No, you must have at least one skill point invested into a skill to gain the benefits of +X modifiers from class mods.- Moskao Rocketlaunchers Bugged or crap? I noticed this a few times before, but with my rockerlauncher Brick it became a real issue. Sometimes rocketlaunchers don't seem to deal damage, or not much. This mostly happens when you shoot next or infront of the target, normally an explosion would deal some serious damage, but here it mostly does nothing. I also noticed the rocked passing through targets every once in a while. I was wondering if this is bugged, or that it is designed this way? I've noticed the issue with rockets exploding near enemies, and it works both ways. Sometimes my rocket will land at an enemy's feet and do nothing, while other times I'll do something like stand underneath a landing with an enemy on it, shoot up at their feet and it will blow them away. I've also noticed the game seems to be a lot more generous with damage from grenades than rockets. As for rockets passing 'through' enemies, occasionally I'll think a rocket should have hit one when it didn't, but this usually happens when they're at a distance so I chalk it up to being slightly off or the enemy moving out of the way. At close range my rockets always hit, although maybe I shouldn't be firing rockets at enemies five feet away. :) My biggest issue is that they don't deal damage consistently regardless of where the rocket explodes in relation to the enemy. Mightyteegar 17:37, November 22, 2009 (UTC) Yes that's what i noticed, such a pity. I think they nerved it a bit too much. Rocket Launchers I agree about the rocket launchers, I actually came on here to start a post about this, but I see there already is one. I guess the "advantage" of rocket launchers is that they deal aoe damage. However, there's a lot of disadvantages compared to other weapons. 1. Tiny amount of ammo (and this disadvantage is compounded by most of the following). 2. The rockets velocity is SLOW, almost any enemy will dodge it, or move just randomly and not get hit. 3. The splash damage from hitting the ground around them makes the damage kinda crap. 4. No critical potential(!) 5. Master-blaster, even 5/5 and +3 from class mod, only regenerates about 2 rockets in 7 seconds. 6. Launcher ammo regen on class mod is broke (reportedly). 7. Even with cast-iron, close range rocket firing is usually pretty deadly to oneself. I really wanted to like Brick, but for me the rocket launchers just aren't really efficient weapons, for long range sniper rifles are better, at close range, almost any gun is better. (These are just my opinions, it could just be my play style that makes it seem like this). Tavengen 20:49, December 1, 2009 (UTC) ::: Use a helix launcher (~1500x3) or a Hyperion Nidhogg (2500, airburst). Figures are the damage stats on my Lv48 weps, just for an estimate. The helix barrel shoots three rockets in a spiral, so jump and shoot the floor, you get a higher chance to AoE at their feet; the Nidhogg rocket explodes after a certain distance and releases smaller rockets down to the ground, with all projectiles dealing the stated damage. --Nagamarky 13:26, December 30, 2009 (UTC) ::: ::: Same, but i usually keep one equipped for Second Wind. If at close quarters, spam the trigger and something is guaranteed to die. Plus, worked in the Mothrakk fight, was getting bombed to pieces, fired once, and in the far distance a Bandit died, giving me "1XP". So worth it. ::: Mernimbler 20:25, November 16, 2010 (UTC) 3rd and 4th playthroughs Hey just wondering if a player in Borderlands could go to a possible 3rd or a possible 4th playthrough...I'm a little new to the game (Xbox 360) and I knew you could go to a 2nd playthrough...just a little curious. Also if it is possible to go to a 3rd playthrough..is there even better loot and harder enimies(just exclude this question if there isnt a 3rd 4th playthrough)-Aaron : After beating the final boss a second time, you can't go and do all of the quests over again like you did with Playthrough 2. However, all enemies in all locations are bumped up to around level 50. People refer to this as either Playthrough 2.5 or 3. --Lagged 18:57, November 16, 2009 (UTC) Weapon Prefix "Fulgurating"? I found a sniper last night while farming New Haven, it had the prefix of "fulgurating" and had 4x Shock Damage, here are the stats Maliwan VRR490 Fulgurating Sniper Rarity: Blue Level: 22 Damage: 207 Accuracy: 95.7 Fire Rate: 0.8 Clip Size: 3 2.4x Weapon Zoom Also found a fulgurating revolver, stats are as follows (Also has 4x shock damage) Maliwan MAL13 Fulgurating Law Rarity: Green Level: 23 Damage: 99 Accuracy: 91.7 Fire Rate: 1.6 Clip Size: 3 Sorry i can't get pics, i have xbox version 13:13, November 24, 2009 (UTC)Ryan :Fulgurating is the prefix for x4 Shock elemental effect --Nagamarky 17:26, December 22, 2009 (UTC) SMG with strange bullets Perhaps this is noobish of me(Probably is), but i just got a SMG, and noticed that its bullets leave a trail, do twirls in the air, bounce off surfaces if they miss, and seem to have a slight tracking ability(They reminded me of Halo's Needler). I checked the gun's title page, and it mentioned nothing on what a gun shoots, and every other gun I've found that shoots weird things mentions it on the description("It shoots rockets!"). I've also never seen this before, and yes I've seen the bouncing bullets and such. The gun's description is Purple Level 21(I was 33 when I found it. O_o), RF440 Relentless Bruiser, Damage: 73, Accuracy: 86.7, Fire Rate: 7.7, Ammo Capacity: 55, +25% Recoil Reduction, 2.9x Weapon Zoom, -8% Fire Rate, +46%Damage. My Gamertag is Hermes The Good. :Your SMG has gd_weap_patrol_smg.Barrel.barrel3_Twisted --Nagamarky 13:20, December 30, 2009 (UTC) Second Wind problems (XBOX 360) Sometimes when I'm Crippled I get teleported to the New-U station within a second instead of when the bar runs out. And no, I'm not holding down the X key. Any ideas? --TCoZ 23:03, January 6, 2010 (UTC) :I've had that problem as well. Was playing on Gamespy and two out of the four of us got slammed by the same Shock Alpha and were sent back almost instantly. Kinda irritating when I can make a second wind, but it rarely happens anyway. --Nagamarky 06:31, January 7, 2010 (UTC) :It depends was it your first time being crippled in a row, for if you were downed two times right before in a row they count that as death, getting continuously downed increases the chance of instantly spawning. ::Yes, if you've been crippled several times and gotten a second wind each time, the bar will empty faster each time. 23:09, March 11, 2010 (UTC) Playthrough 2.5 DLC Boss Query ? I've read that in Playthrough 2.5 all bosses respawn (except for King Wee Wee, Mad Mel, & the Destroyer) at higher levels, and supposedly drop better loot...however I can't find anything on DLC Bosses. Normally if you beat a Boss you can always go back and "farm" them, but with the DLC bosses (just Dr Ned & Knoxx) you can't re-fight them (with the exception of fighting Knoxx again to do Marcus's raid the armory missions). To get to the point: If you have already beaten Undead Dr Ned & General Knoxx in Playthrough 2, will they respawn when you "activate" 2.5 ??? 08:46, July 22, 2010 (UTC)In-game name: Exige-S2 : Undead Ned will not respawn, Knoxx will (but the Armory still remains closed). 09:30, July 22, 2010 (UTC) Knoxx DLC: Spinning wildly when crippled Hi all. Playing Knoxx (lv 56 Roland, on PT2, if that makes any difference to identifying the issue), I am noticing about 50-75% of the time when I get crippled, I am suddenly spinning very quickly (and I can't use the movement controls to try to counter it), thus making any Second Wind chance all but impossible. I just spray and pray at that point, but it hasn't resulted in enough hits on enemies to kill anyone. WTF? Cheers, Dave 19:51, September 15, 2010 (UTC) : Out of curiosity does it happen all the time or just occasionally? I only ask because the same thing happens to my Brick (it's been on going since the begining), but for me it's only once and a while I did notice that most times when it happened I was running or turning when I went down so I just thought I was just the game being wierd. : : Odd, but on my standard Borderlands, the same thing happens, rarely though. It usually happens as Roland in Headstone Mine, which triggered after every impact for some reason, the game descended into a black and white series of spirals. Robot revolution i just got the new dlc and i was already 61 but its not giving me any more xp when i kill ive only missioned in hyperion dump : Your character is at maximum level and can't gain more. There is a balance patch on the way that will increase the character level cap to 69, however this patch is not part of the DLC. -- WarBlade 20:09, October 2, 2010 (UTC) When the level patch comes out will Crawmerax The Invincible stay at level 64? EkajSegdirb 16:42, October 3, 2010 (UTC) : No. 3 levels above the player/host. 16:45, October 3, 2010 (UTC) General Modding Questions To be honest I am not completely sure how to use this wiki and this will probably be deleted and moved to a different section or whatever it is called. I have been roaming around aimlessly trying to figure this out but im pretty desperate to the point where I just want my MANY questions answered. I appologize in advance for the person that has to search through the garbage and place this where it belongs but its better than me making an article i guess.... SO, I have a bunch of sweet guns and to be completely honest I have no idea if some of them are mods or legit. I know prefixes and obvious ones (Shredder Shredder, Twisted Twisted, Anarchy Shredder). Alot of my questions are in reguards to pearls i have but they have legitimate prefixes... This is where I am at most deeply confused. Their damage, accuracy, rate of fire, and other bonuses ALL fall in the category of legitimate but I am told they are "real" and modded (sources of which may be reliable and unreliable, I dont know and I dont care to this point). There is no escaping the deadly mod at this point it feels like but I don't really know how "deadly" they are. I have gotten to the point where I don't really care if some of my guns are modded because I have reached the fullest life of the game it feels like. So if I were to continue with these "mods", will I possibly run into corruption of data? I have used these guns time and time again, loading and saving and loading and saving... But I would really like to know if I might stumble upon corruption when I have been using the same "mods" as always? OR will this corruption happen at random because of "unsupported game data" or whatever.... Does anyone get what I am saying? Haha. I just really don't want to lose my character and what I have worked for through my life of the game. I really enjoy what I have. Any advice is a great learning experience. You are still not signing your posts. If you don't know where to post, don't post on two places at once. You said that this section is "better than me making an article i guess", and yet you went and created an article anyway. 07:20, November 16, 2010 (UTC) Best Red Chest: Arid Badlands A few observations on the available Red Chests: 1) The first one, on the roof of the building where the bus drops the player off at the start of the game, generally contains average-quality weapons up to Level 7 (ish), after this, they tend to stall as basic Jakobs sniper rifles. 2) The crate on the cliff-side bandit camp in Arid Badlands, the site of Scavenger: Combat Rifle, has another, which is in the highest, furthest-right shack. This crate usually contains some excellent weapons: eg, four Level 22 Class Mods at Level 13, a blue-rarity rocket launcher at Level 24, and on one occasion, a purple rarity Sniper Rifle dealing 215 damage at Level 13. Between these two, in twenty minutes I made more than $15,00. Mernimbler 20:26, November 16, 2010 (UTC) copying my character? how is it done? I've had problems with my borderlands game and i've installed a new one, how can i transfer my character from the old one to the new..? :saves are still in the same place if you have not deleted them. to replace a backup save copy from backup and paste to X:/MyDocs/MyGames/Borderlands/SaveData/ be careful not to overwrite anything you wish to keep. 22:27, December 8, 2010 (UTC) Mr Shank's Palace - green screen and pixelated area. Unplayable Having played this great game for hours, nay, months, I am disappointed to find that upon entering the Palace in T-Bone Junction (where I must kill Mr Shank), the loading screen is totally green. It dumped me out totally once, and having crawled all the way back through the level, I find that I have now successfully entered the palace. However, the level is unplayable - there are huge pixelated areas, you cannot make out whether you're looking at the floor or ceiling, only by checking the map can you get through the area. But when an enemy appears, you don't know where they are! Has anyone else had this problem? So frustrating! HELP!!!!! Bikertazza 18:59, December 28, 2010 (UTC) Well, I sat ready with the camera for the screen to turn green and/or the badly pixelated screen to appear. And it didn't! Third time lucky, and we got in there ok. Not sure why it would have done what it did - TWICE! Thanks anyway... Bikertazza 12:37, January 1, 2011 (UTC) Weapon Ratings This may have been addressed already but... I'm using roland and if I have a weapon that is say lvl 61 in my backpack, when I equip it, it goes down to like a lvl 55. Does anyone know why? 02:12, December 29, 2010 (UTC) : there was originaly going to be a system, where if your proficencies where high enough, you could equipe weapons above your level. This system was removed before release of the game but some of the code remains and will still lower the level of the gun when equiped.Veggienater 02:21, December 29, 2010 (UTC)